crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind
Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind is the first Phase story, by Diane Castle. It was released on 2008-01-07 (Part 1, Ending in Trevor's bathtub with the words "I was doomed."), 2008-01-27 (Complete). It runs from 2006-07-21 to 2006-09-03, and is followed by Ayla and the Blackmailer. Story Chapter 1 - Genesis 2006-07-21 Trevor Goodkind is one of the children of the very rich, very anti-mutant Goodkind family. He presents his view of the family and plans for the summer. 2006-07-22 Trevor he manifests as a mutant, and his family freaks out. Chapter 2 - Exodus Trevor's family calls in one of their researchers, Dr. Emil Hammond, who takes him to a lab and puts him through torturous experiments for several days. 2006-07-23 Trevor's father, mother and brother Paul come to visit Dr. Hammond's lab. It is revealed that Trevor somehow has had the meta-gene complex spliced into his DNA. This does not make them any less friendly towards Trevor, however. 2006-07-24 Dr. Hammond forces Trevor to undergo a potentially lethal experiment, and Trevor discovers that his phasing power allows him to disintegrate matter. 2006-07-25 Trevor is taken out of the lab and allowed a last visit to the family home to gather a few belongings. Via teleconference, Paul informs him that he is being sent to live with his older brother Greg, who had been kicked out of the family years before for undisclosed reasons. Chapter 3 - Leviticus 2006-07-26 Trevor arrives in Los Angeles, where he discovers to his surprise that the reason for Greg's disappearance was that Greg was transgender. Since they had last seen each other, Greg had used the devisor drug Anlage to gain a feminine appearance, transitioning into Gracie. Gracie and her wife Janet lived modestly at The Square, having taken two boarders (also transgender), Tiffany and Amy, to help pay the bills. Unfortunately, besides being unaccustomed to Gracie's more frugal standard of living, Trevor had been taught that transgender people were as freakish as mutants, so his initial reaction is quite bad, making his first days in his new home very difficult for everyone. To make matters worse, Trevor does not have very good control over his density-shifting powers, and he is also starting to look more like a girl, and he is very unhappy about this. 2006-07-27 Gracie takes Trevor to see Dr. Candace Parsons, who describes his condition as "intersexed." This complicates any plans for Trevor attending high school. 2006-07-28 Candace informs them that Trevor has a high level of female hormones, plus a very high level of male hormones, and a mix of XY, XX, XXY and XYY chromosomes. Trevor's Regen means that surgery is not an option. She advises him on choosing a female, or at least a gender-neutral name, like "T.J." Jane suggests "Tre." They go to an Applebee's for dinner, and everybody assumes Trevor is a girl. A female agent even offers to represent Trevor as a teen starlet. When walking to the car, Trevor is startled and accidentally destroys the clothes he's wearing. 2006-07-29 Trevor accidentally destroys another set of pyjamas and bedsheets in his sleep. 2006-07-30 Trevor destroys more clothes. When trying to put on the bodysuit Dr. Hammond had given him, he discovers that it no longer fits, and he rips it in the attempt. 2006-07-31 Gracie informs Trevor that next day they will have to meet Mrs. Westmore of the Children's Services, and that the best bet for ensuring that Gracie can keep Trevor's custody is to pass him off as a girl. Accordingly, he has to choose a female name. He settles on "Ayla." 2006-08-01 Gracie and the newly-renamed Ayla go meet Mrs. Westmore. With their family training, Gracie and Ayla have no problem walking over her. "Ayla Goodkind, female" is now Trevor's legal identity. Ayla later finds out where Janet got the idea for her name, and is not happy about it. 2006-08-02 Ayla has another consultation with Candace, and finds that his rapid physical changes seem to have stopped, leaving him looking like a female with oversized male organs. They experiment with several types of clothes attempting to find something that would not call attention to his femininity and yet be unlikely to be accidentally destroyed, without much success. 2006-08-03 Janet takes Ayla shopping for girl clothes at Goodwill, to Ayla's chagrin. Chapter 4 - Numbers 2006-08-04 Gracie tricks Ayla into dressing up as a girl and then takes him to a confrontation with the rest of the family. During the screaming match that follows, Dr. Hammond manages to drug Ayla and take him away for another set of experiments, with Robert Westerley as an spectator. While Hammond presented his findings to Bruce and uncle Theo, Gracie storms in with lawyers. After another shouting match, Gracie manages to convince their father that it was in the family's best interests to keep Trevor from resorting to a life of crime. Therefore, Trevor ends up receiving 300 million dollars—a fortune by any reasonable measure, but a mere pittance compared to what he would have inherited in the normal course of events. During a trip to the bank, they end up in the way of a supervillain named Sparkler, who is trying to rob the place. Trevor fights her and wins, which saves Gracie but gets him into trouble with the police. A liaison officer then informs them about Whateley Academy. 2006-08-05 They receive a package from the West Coast League with the forms for enrolling at Whateley, and fill them. 2006-08-07 Gracie and Ayla start managing the money their father transferred to Ayla. Over the next few days, they have to meet several days with Mrs. Westmore to explain their investment strategy. 2006-08-16 Ayla gets an appointment for power testing with the West Coast League. 2006-08-21 Ayla and Gracie fly to Sacramento for the power testing. Sunscreen tentatively evaluates Ayla as a Warper-2di;gi, Exemplar-2 or 3 and Regen-1. Sunscreen also gives Ayla some hope regarding his intersexed condition. 2006-08-22 Ayla tries to convince Janet to quit her job, but Janet adamantly refuses to sponge off his money. 2006-08-23 Ayla discovers Brass Monkey. Over the next few days, he changes his looks and clothes to a "punk" style. He also, on advice of Dr. Candace, prepares for further changes to his body by acquiring clothes in a variety of sizes. This includes bras (he's now a 32-A). 2006-08-29 They receive word from Whateley that Ayla is expected one day earlier, forcing them to change reservations. At dinner, they discuss possible codenames for Ayla, with him eventually choosing Phase. 2006-09-03 Ayla has an unpleasant flight (coach) to Chicago, and a more pleasant (first-class) one to Berlin, where he meets Evvie and Kenny, who choose to avoid befriending a Goodkind. They take the bus to Dunwich. Chapter 5 - Deuteronomy At the Dunwich train depot, Ayla, Evvie and Kenny meet several other students. Ayla notices Jade, Mary, Juanita, Toni, Vanessa, Elena, Gerald, Nikki, Bunny, JayJay, Billie, Pilar, Sharisha and Hank. Mrs. Shugendo comes to pick up the group. They are taken to Poe Cottage in a pair of shuttles. During the short trip, Ayla befriends Vanessa, and after learning about her power, suggests a codename for her. After arriving, the peculiar status of Poe as a refuge for the "alternative lifestyles" students is explained to them, and they are split into three groups—lesbians, gay males and transgender, or "changelings" in cottage parlance. Beltane gives the changelings a tour of the campus, with a stop where they introduce themselves. Ayla decides to tell a somewhat edited version of his story. At dinner, Ayla is favourably impressed by the food and befriends chef Marcel. Afterwards, during room assignments, Jade convinces Ayla to swap rooms with her and Billie. Jade pranks the floor by animating Billie's cabbit doll, with serves to break the ice. Later, Vanessa drops by to discuss Ayla's intersexed condition and family, but makes it very clear that it does not put a damper on her interest on him. The evening ends with another bonding session among the changelings. Characters Chapter 1 *Goodkind family **Trevor James/Ayla Jane Goodkind **Mr. Bruce Gregory Goodkind **David Goodkind **Connie Goodkind **Paul Goodkind **Heather Goodkind **Dr. Helen Cassandra Hilton-Goodkind, M.D., Ph.D **Paris Hilton (Mentioned. Cousin on Mother's side. Yes, that Paris Hilton.) ** Ezra Tyrell Goodkind (Mentioned.) ** Colonel Edgar Gabriel Goodkind (Mentioned.) *Goodkind Household **Andrews (second butler) **Tabitha (maid) **Molly (maid) **Teresa (maid) **Hermione (sous-chef) *Mr. Moishe Arkwright (Deputy head of the Goodkinds' IT department) *Dr. Emil Hammond * The Goodkind "Dream Team" of attorneys to defend Hammond: **F. Yew Baddeley (Team leader) **Alan Sugarbitz (Rebutting prosecudtion evidence) **Johnny Dickran (Lead defense counsel) **Roberto Cardashio (defense lawyer) *Covina Walcutt-Scott (Mentioned. One of Connie's friends.) *Terraline Barre-Church (Mentioned. One of Connie's friends.) *Vaden Carruthers (Mentioned.) *Phillip Carruthers (Mentioned.) Chapter 2 *Royce (Dr. Hammond's assistant, "a nerdy guy in a labcoat, maybe in his mid-thirties") Chapter 3 *Grace & Janet's household: **Grace "Gracie" Marilyn Goodkind **Janet Strom-Goodkind **Tiffany **Amy *Dr. Candace Parsons (Doctor friend of Grace) *Jenny Lynn Kowalski (mentioned) *Greta Harville *Edie (stripper at The Cherry Bomb) *Theodore Goodkind *Robert Westerley *Sparkler *Santa Monica PD: **Sergeant Mulligan **Sergeant Byrd **Lieutenant Merrill *Sunscreen *Brass Monkey *Ravenna Sainte James (mentioned, Trevor went to Junior High Prom with her.) *Melinda Hughes-Carling (mentioned, David Goodkind's dating her.) *Doctor Elaine Allison (mentioned, Greg's First Psychiatrist.) *Mrs. Westmore (Children's Services) Chapter 4 *Brass Monkey *Goodkind Household **Carter (Chauffeur, Mentioned.) **Marlow (Chauffeur, Mentioned.) *Kenny *Evvie Chapter 5 *Mrs. Shugendo *Poe Cottage **Mrs. Horton - Dorm mother **Angel **Beltane **Rosalyn Dekkard **Bunny **Toni **Nikki **Flux **Jade **Go-go **Hank **Mega-Girl **Gerald **Riptide **Risk **Jay Jay **Steve Rossiter **Sharisha **Billie **Verdant **Vanessa *Mrs. Linford *Chef Marcel *Solange Category:Stories Category:Diane Castle Category:Gen1